Forming adobe blocks by hand is a well known art. The material for the block is heavy textured clay soil. However previous apparatus have not had the power and the facility to produce uniform blocks in both density and dimension. Furthermore these are not suitable for high volume production.
Examples of previous known form of presses similar to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,121; 143,806; 266,532; 348,617; 348,702; 435,171; 1,335,071.